Wings Upon Family
by DimensionTraveler23
Summary: Animated Disney Aladdin. Iago, Cassim, and a few others. Friendship, adventure, love, and family. Gift to Azalea542.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, viewers. This is a gift for a writer friend of mine; **Azalea542, **and she hopes that you all enjoy this story. It's mainly about Iago and his family/mate, with Cassim as well. So, you can say this is directly after the third movie of Aladdin: The King of Thieves. And so, I hope you all like it. -Traveler.**

* * *

Miles from Agrabah, in one of the Seven Deserts, close to a well, under a tent is one small group; a human male who goes by the name of Cassim. He's deeply tanned, wears a lot of blue, and he's slender, quick-minded despite his age. He has ebony black hair with gray temples at the sides, and a neat beard, along with dark brown eyes. In human standards, he's handsome, and everyone says that he and his son closely looks like each other; that if Cassim would have been younger, they would have mistaken him to be Aladdin's brother.

He just had left the kingdom of Agrabah a few hours ago after attending his son's wedding, which still amazed Cassim every now and then as Aladdin's wife is actually a princess, but not just a princess, but the sultan's daughter, Jasmine. Why he has left, you ask? Cassim is actually wanted, for he's the King of the Forty Thieves.

The Forty Thieves were a legendary group who steals riches, food, and anything they wanted. And Cassim was the leader, but after a crazy amount of days recently, the most of the Forty Thieves were said to be chained up in jail or beheaded as they were betrayed by one of them; Sa'luk, the most hot-headed and dangerous man Cassim had ever come to know, while the rest were presumed to drown in the seas as well.

Sa'luk is dead, somewhere in one of the seas, but Cassim didn't care anymore for that man for he's grateful that Aladdin is safe and alive. Cassim's wife and Aladdin's mother isn't alive anymore as she had passed on when Aladdin was five or six. Cassim may miss Aladdin often as he's now looking for adventure, but he isn't alone as he has a friend with him.

His friend is a parrot, but not just a parrot, but a talking parrot. Iago is his name, and he's red-plumed with blue tipped feathers on his wings and tail, having a yellow beak and talons, along with gold eyes with black irises.

He had a complicated past. He used to be a bad guy, allying with the most evil of Agrabah, Jafar himself; a sorcerer and a genie. Jafar wanted the throne, the world, and he was willing to do anything to make his goals come true, but unfortunately, his downfall came by a boy who was Aladdin.

Iago is forever grateful to Aladdin for his freedom and his life, but now, he's partners with Cassim who is far better than Jafar. Together, they are a strange duo, looking for adventure and gold. Not evil, not good. Just neutral.

Cassim was unpacking his bags off his horse which he named Midnight with Iago sitting upon the saddle horn. "So, Cassim. Where are we planning to head next?", Iago drawled lightly.

"I was thinking I should get back to Sesame Mountain. The guards may have cleaned out everything, but I hope they didn't find my room. You know that we barely had time before we left that day with Sa'luk.". Cassim sighed softly.

Iago widened his eyes, slapped his forehead with his wing, "Of course! Those thieves would have gold hidden in secret spots and whatever! That mountain is huge!".

Cassim chuckled lightly, "Perhaps so to your eyes, but you forget that I know the place like the back of my hand due to being there for 20 years or so.". Iago laughed softly, "Duh, of course. So, are we leaving in the morning?".

Cassim hummed softly, "I'd rather get going before sunrise, so we'd not get caught by anyone.". Iago nodded, "Makes sense, and I was thinking that after we clean out Sesame Mountain, we could check out a oasis. I'd been considering to visit Thundra sooner or later.".

Cassim lifted a eyebrow, smiled as he asked, "Thundra?". Iago grinned brightly, "On-off girlfriend. You would like her, Cass. She's amazing, and she somehow doesn't care about the bad parts of my past.".

Cassim chuckled warmly, "She sounds nice, and besides, it's been a long time since I've been to a oasis since I was thieving and all.". Iago grinned, "Great!". He then yawned loudly, "All those past days got me bushed out. Better turn in for bed. See ya before sunrise, Cassim.".

He then lifted his wings, flew over and under the tent nearby, landing upon a folded blanket, and resting immediately with his wings outside his face to support himself. A snore then escaped Iago. Cassim chuckled quietly with amusement and warmth, happy to have a friend in Iago.

And he looked back in the direction of Agrabah, and whispered softly, "Good night, my son. Have a good time with Jasmine.". He then grabbed a rolled blanket, aired it out as he then took rest under the tent, laying upon a raised mattress of desert grass, closing his eyes to the sight of the stars.


	2. Chapter 2

In the early morning long before dawn, Cassim and Iago left on Midnight once packing was completed, and they made it to Sesame Mountain in a half-day. By wing, it would have taken Iago perhaps 3 hours, or 1 hour or so for the magic carpet.

Once they got into the mountain without any close calls, Cassim and Iago made sure that nobody's home, and much to their relief, Sesame Mountain was entirely empty of people until the boys came in. Cassim may not know the entire gang completely, but he knew where a few secret spots of treasure was, and so, to their delight and happiness, they found quite a bit of gold to get them by for food if they stop in another city somewhere else.

They eventually made it to Cassim's room which was hidden behind a rock wall, and luckily to Cassim's happiness, everything was untouched including the drawn portrait of his wife and son which was made years ago, long before he left Agrabah for the first time.

Iago whistled lightly, "Wowsers, your wife was sure beautiful!". Cassim chuckled quietly as he held the papyrus paper portrait in his hand. Aladdin was only three when the portrait was taken, and he was comfortably and lovingly held in his mother's arms.

His mother aka Cassim's wife had long dark hair, not long as Jasmine's but still a tad below her shoulders, and her eyes were warm and mischievous, a bright smile adorning her face. There wasn't color for the portrait, but Cassim knew that she was wearing her favorite clothes; the cream shirt, the lovely blue skirt, and the warm gray shawl.

Cassim sighed softly, "Her name was Neisha. She loved Aladdin so much...I don't deserve her...". Iago patted Cassim's cheek with a wing, "Come on, Cass. She would have been proud of you, and Al too! You loved her, right?".

Cassim nodded softly, "I loved her, indeed, but not enough...I left them for a stupid treasure...She would be mad at me...I couldn't believe my ears when I heard that she died of a illness...Aladdin was so young to have lost her like that...". Iago sighed softly, and he quietly asked, "What was she like?".

Cassim laughed softly, "She used to be a belly dancer...Neisha was marvelous at it, and oh, her voice when she sang, it was heavenly. Aladdin used to ask for a song every now and then if he had nightmares. She used to tell me that I snore terribly like a hippo, but actually, it was herself doing it.". Iago snickered lightly, "Oh, boy!".

Cassim chuckled along with him, "Of course, if you meet her up there, don't tell her that.". Iago smirked softly, "I'd think that you better be quiet about that kind of stuff if you don't wanna have a angry woman on your tail!".

Cassim shook his head with a grin, "Enough said, my friend. Now, I believe we can stay here for the afternoon until the sun sets, and we can then leave in the dark of the night. Have you been watching where we'd be sure to go properly for the oasis?".

Iago nodded, "It's another half-day from here if I was right by the sun's position, but yeah, a break sounds great.". Cassim smiled softly, "Then we're agreed then. I know where the food cache is. I just hope it's not spoiled.". They then left Cassim's room after taking everything portable to take with themselves upon Midnight.

They took rest, ate some out from the food cache, and took the rest with them for the trip, and conversed all the while until it was near sunset. They got packed ready, and with a final glance around Sesame Mountain, they left when the moon was barely high, and the sun was almost gone, heading for Iago's Thundra, and her oasis home.


	3. Chapter 3

They eventually made it to the oasis after about 6 hours' trip. It was far bigger than the other oasis that Iago had seen with Jasmine, Abu, Carpet, and it was said that Aladdin was made a prince in that oasis as well, but Thundra's oasis has a healthy and beautiful atmosphere with plenty of waterholes and lots of trees for shade.

They took rest upon the first line of trees as Iago told Cassim that Thundra lived far deeper in the jungle oasis, and it would take a while to look for her as Iago doesn't know if Thundra moved around lately. Once the gray light of the sunrise approached, they set out deeper into the jungle, with Cassim riding Midnight and Iago flying here and there, calling out for Thundra in his bird language.

About a hour later, a unfamiliar squawk answered Iago, and Cassim saw that Iago looked overjoyed, and he realized that it was Thundra's call in bird language. Soon enough, a blur of green came into view, crashed into Iago, and Cassim heard exclamations of happiness and joy from a female voice.

As Iago and the presumed Thundra settled upon a log, Cassim then was able to take a good look at Iago's girlfriend, and is surprised that Thundra's a beautiful bird, and much larger than Iago in size, and much different in appearance as well.

Thundra's plumage is mint green, with a gold necklace, headdress to hold back her long head feathers, with blue ends to frame Thundra's face which has a orange, long beak, and upon her wings are three colors at the ends; ocean blue, light purple, and then red, which is the same shade as Iago's plumage. And her tail feathers are striped; gold, ocean blue, gold. And finally, her eyes are white with the irises being a stormy gray.

"Oh, Iago, I missed you so much!", Thundra hugged Iago happily, and Iago smiled warmly. "It's great to see you too, Thundra. You missed out so much! Al and Jasmine got married, and guess what, I am partners with Al's dad.". Thundra gasped in astonishment, "That's great news, and oh, Aladdin has a father?".

Iago nodded, and he then flew ahead, landing upon Cassim's shoulder, "Thundra, I introduce you, Cassim, Al's dad, and the King of Thieves.". Cassim smiled softly, and bowed lowly in respect, "It's a honor to meet you, Thundra, the queen of the jungle. Iago told me much about you.".

Thundra smiled warmly, "Any friend of Iago is a friend of mine. It's very nice to meet you too, Cassim. Iago, I got news for you.". Iago tilted his head curiously, "What is it, Thundra?".

Thundra smiled widely, "Your siblings are here.". Iago gasped in shock, "Othello's here?!". Thundra nodded eagerly, "Yes, along with Desdemona, and Cassio.". Iago flapped his wings, whooping in joy with a laugh. Cassim then wondered out loud, "Iago, you didn't say that you got siblings.".

Iago sighed lightly as he then landed upon Midnight's saddle, "Last time I saw them, they were in cages as I was, and that was when I was simply a fledgling. I'd never thought they would be free at last...until now.". Thundra flew up near him, "All the same, Iago. They're here, and they were shocked that you're free as well, and that you're my boyfriend too. Do you want to see them?".

Iago nodded, "By Maahes, yes! Cassim?". Cassim chuckled softly, "I'd be honored to meet your family, my friend. After all, we got all the time in the world.". Iago grinned, "Now you're talking, Cass. Thundra, lead the way!".

Thundra smiled brightly, "All right then. Follow me, boys!". She then flew off, with Cassim urging Midnight on, with Iago sitting on his shoulder, following Thundra deeper into the jungle.


	4. Chapter 4

About a half hour later, they eventually slowed down, and Cassim got off Midnight, calming him down, while Iago took rest upon a stump, with Thundra calling out in bird language. Cassim then saw glimpses of three heads before there were loud chattering with flashes of color as they came into Iago, hugging him.

Cassim was both intrigued and shocked to see such a unique looking group of birds who is siblings to Iago. They are about the same size as Iago, and has the same shade of red in various spots here and there, but that's where the similarities stop somewhat. The first one was incredibly identical to Iago, except that the bird has black talons, a shade lighter of blue in the tail feathers, and a shade darker in the wing tip feathers.

Cassim heard that Iago called him Othello, and he then took a look at the others. Iago and Othello's first sibling is different. He heard that the bird was called Mona which he presumed is the nickname for her full name of Desdemona.

From the back of her head to down in the shape of a stripe on the back is the shade of red that all the siblings share, and on the face is bright white, with the beak yellow on the top, while black at the bottom. Between the stripe on the sides all around to the front is bright blue plumage, and her eyes are white with the irises black. The wings are pale tan, with light pink at the wing shoulders, and light blue at the tip feathers. Upon the tail feathers, is two light pink feathers with a mint green feather in the middle, and finally, she has yellow talons.

Cassim then took a look at the last bird who similarly shared a name with him; Cassio. Like his brothers, Cassio has a yellow beak and talons. And similarly to Desdemona, Cassio has patches of bright white around his eyes which is muted white with the irises dark brown. From the forehead stripe to his back, front, and shoulders, and tail feathers, they are all red. There's a dark blue tuft on his head, and his wings are tri-colored; red from the top, mint green in the middle, and to the tips, is dark blue.

Cassim was happy to see that Iago was overjoyed and exalted to see his siblings again, and after hugs and cries, the family finally settled down to let Iago introduce Cassim. "Ok, family, this is Cassim, the King of Thieves. He's my partner ever since we left Agrabah about two days ago after Al's wedding. I can't wait to tell you everything, fellas!".

Cassio tilted his head, "Since we somewhat share the same name, I think you guys should call me 'Sio' for short.". Cassim chuckled lightly, "That's fine with me as Iago calls me 'Cass' for short.".

Mona glared at Iago, "You better tell everything, bro, and don't leave anything out of it either!". Iago chuckled sheepishly, "You ain't still over that thing?".

Mona snorted lightly, "You are lucky that the pearls are probably sold already as you are attracted to every single thing that sparkles!". Cass laughed, "Oh, I got to hear this. It isn't every day I meet family of a friend.".

Othello smirked softly, "Oh, we got tons of Iago stories to tell if you wanna hear, Cass!". Thundra smiled softly, "I heard quite a lot, but I am afraid that I am still anxious about the ending of that story where Iago got bonked on a coconut and went loopy.".

Iago widened his eyes in horror, "You ain't supposed to tell that one! Why did you do that? WHY?!". Sio giggled softly, "Sorry, big bro, but it was hilarious!". Cass smiled in amusement, and asked Thundra softly, "I know Iago is your boyfriend, and you know his family as well, but may I have your permission to stay here for a while?".

Thundra smiled warmly, "As you're a friend to Iago, and you seem good to me, but if you cross the line, you cannot come back, understand?". She turned scarily terrifying, glaring at Cass. Cass gulped nervously, and cleared his throat, "On my life, I stand by Iago, and all who is family with me or Iago. You're the queen, and like the sultan, I will respect your rules, your laws.".

Thundra then turned her expression to a delighted, calm look, "Very good then. You can stay here as long as you want.". Cass smiled warmly, bowed slightly with a nod, "Thank you, Thundra. I believe this is going to be a great time here for me, and apparently Iago as well as he has you and his family.". Thundra agreed happily on that with a smile.

From that day, several months went swiftly with many adventures in the jungle, and there was several hilarious mishaps as well. The family of parrots, a thunderbird, and a human was to be visited soon by three familiar friends.


	5. Chapter 5

It was a week later after another adventure of the jungle family, and Thundra was the first one to see them as she's patrolling the jungle every morning and evening. It was Genie, Abu, and Carpet! Iago and Cass was delighted to see them again, but to their shock and horror, they found out that Aladdin and Jasmine is expecting very close to the due date, but they were kidnapped by Mozenrath!

Genie heard that Mozenrath was desiring to have the child of Al and Jasmine as leverage, and perhaps train him or her in dark magic, to manipulate the kid that Al and Jasmine had abandoned him or her. Cass was enraged after hearing that. He heard of Mozenrath from Iago, and Cass told Iago that he had met Destane once, battled him in the Land of the Black Sand.

Iago and Cass wanted to go immediately, and to their surprise and relief, the others wanted to help too, so Cass went upon Carpet with Abu, with Genie, all the birds flying along. He luckily has his sword which was hidden in his room back at Sesame Mountain. It was actually Destane's sword that he asked in price if the battle was won himself, and Cass won spectacularly well as it was a sword battle.

Cass presumed that Destane's sword is magical somehow, but he isn't taking any chances to risk his son and daughter in law, and especially his grandchild's lives. It took a hour, maybe two hours, with the birds taking breaks upon Carpet for rest from flying. They eventually saw the Land of the Black Sand, and Cass asked Genie to pretend as a mouse to see what's going inside Mozenrath's lair before anyone dares to go in on impulse or worse.

When Genie got back, Cass got worried instantly when he heard that Aladdin was shackled to his feet in a limited space, fighting Mozenrath with a measly knife while Jasmine was nearby, yet shackled to her feet like Aladdin, and to even make it worse, she's in labor, while forced to watch Aladdin fight for his life.

Cass knew about Mozenrath's gauntlet, thanks to Iago's stories. If he could somehow get to the gauntlet while Mozenrath's distracted, then maybe Mozenrath could be stopped. Thundra wanted to help Jasmine instantly with the birth of the child. Iago and the others offered to be distractions while Cass gets in with Genie's help, and sneaks around to get close to Mozenrath as he could.

After the plan was made, Cass got into a room by a very tiny window which Genie gratefully widened it bigger, and Genie then went off to join the others. As he got closer, he could hear cries of pain from Jasmine, and grunts/shouts from Aladdin, and the cackling laughter of a man that he knew is Mozenrath.

He then heard the entrance crash open, with the shouting of Mozenrath's fury, with the taunts of Iago and the others, and he heard Aladdin call out for someone to help Jasmine, and Thundra certainly responded that she could help Jasmine. Cass kept getting closer and closer, and he then saw Aladdin as Mozenrath was distracted, conjuring things up to hurt the others.

Aladdin saw him, but stopped in time from being happy publicly when Cass did the lip shush gesture. Aladdin nodded in understanding, and Cass quietly drew out his sword, treading closer to the spot where Mozenrath was still trying to catch Genie and Carpet. He then realized that he must do one of the things he hated to do, but he decided to mute it down with a bit of a twist, knowing Mozenrath's helpless without the gauntlet.

He gave a signal to Genie which is meant for him to do the crazy stuff, and Genie smirked mischievously as he was waiting for this quite badly! He then made crazy transformations and all that he loved to do, confusing Mozenrath, and enraging him further to not see what's going on around him.

Sure enough, Cass got very close, and to everyone's shock and disgust, the hand along with the gauntlet was cut off by a sword, and not a minute later, the sword struck the gauntlet in the center, magic convulsing out everywhere. Mozenrath was horrified and afraid of this man who has disabled him, and asked of who he was.

Cass proudly replied that he is Aladdin's father, and that no one, repeat, no one threats his family and friends! Sure enough, the conjured chains was gone, freeing Aladdin and Jasmine. Aladdin angrily gave a proper fist hit toward Mozenrath, and Mozenrath was then unconscious.

At that moment, a baby's cry echoed through the lair, and all eyes turned to Thundra handing the baby to Jasmine who was crying tears of joy and relief. Aladdin immediately went over to check on Jasmine and his kid while Cass asked if the others were okay as they were caught in conjured cages for a bit before the gauntlet was broken.

Gratefully, everybody was all right, and a moment later, Aladdin called for Cass to come over and meet his granddaughter. There were moans of disgruntled acceptance as Genie, Carpet, and Iago figured upon the pre-wedding party that the first kid would be a boy, not a girl. Abu was smirking happily as he would get several bunches of his favorite fruit, which is great as he knew it would be a girl.


	6. Chapter 6

Cass was overjoyed to hold his first grandchild, and he replied, "She is truly a mix of both parents.". He was right as his granddaughter has Aladdin's dark brown eyes and his dark tan skin while she has Jasmine's nose and a tuft of her shiny black hair.

Through there was something that surprised Cass, and that was a birthmark upon his granddaughter's neck on the back. It was shaped exactly like Genie's lamp. Cass called Genie over to see it, and Genie was amazed when he saw it. "I can't believe it! That's the mark of the Believer!".

Aladdin was confused, along with Jasmine. "Mark of the Believer?". Genie smiled widely, "It's rare for someone to have the mark of the Believer, but when he or she has it, it means that person can see magic, good and bad, and also gets the ability to be a mystical shapeshifter as well. And don't worry, only the purest of hearts get the mark of the Believer, and that's very, very good.".

Cass raised an eyebrow, "'Mystical shapeshifter'?". Genie nodded, "Our gal here can be a griffin, thunderbird, she-centaur, pegasus, unicorn, you name it.".

Jasmine was shocked after she heard all that, "Our daughter is a Believer...Father would be surprised.". Aladdin chuckled lightly, "After everything, Jas, I think we can manage this just fine. She may be a Believer, but she's ours now and forever.".

Iago replied, "So, what are you gonna name her?". They went quiet, thinking hard when Carpet wiggled a tassel, and Genie looked over, "You got something, rug-man?". Carpet nodded, signed eagerly, and Genie hummed, "That's right. She said that it means wind.".

Aladdin asked out loud, "Genie, what did he say?". Genie answered, "I had a bunch of masters before you, Al, and one of them was actually nice to me. Her name was Alizeh, and it means wind.".

Thundra spoke, "That's quite a fine name for a girl.". Jasmine sighed lightly, "That's not quite right for her. It has to be something special.". Cass nodded, "Yes, I agree with that.".

Thundra nodded, "Then I will have that name then for one of the children.". Iago stared at her, "Wait, are you saying that you are...?". Thundra smiled softly, "Yes, darling. I am to lay in two weeks.". Iago looked overjoyed as he hugged Thundra gingerly, "I am to be a dad!".

His family cheered, "We are to be uncles and aunt!". Aladdin laughed warmly, "Congrats, Iago, and you too, Thundra. That's great news.". Then Abu chitchatted loudly, grabbing their attention, and Iago nodded, "Huh-uh, oh, okay. I'll tell them.".

"Tell us what, Iago?". Jasmine asked curiously. Iago smiled widely, "Abu said that one of his past endeavors with the circus group, he had a couple of kids adoring him, and he heard the girl's name by mouth. He said that it's called 'Dilna'.".

Cass nodded, "That means heart.". Aladdin smiled softly, "That's very beautiful, but it's not quite right either.". Cass then hummed softly, "Aladdin, did I ever tell you that your mother had a favorite name if it was a girl instead of you?".

Aladdin shook his head, "No, you didn't, Dad.". Cass smiled, "She chose the name Niha.". Genie grinned, "That means pure!".

Jasmine smiled happily and joyfully, "That's the one! Niha, our pure-heart believer of a daughter.". Everybody agreed, smiling in approval, and then Sio spoke up, "Now what?".

* * *

Epilogue-

After figuring out how to head back home, Genie conjured up unbreakable chains around the gagged Mozenrath, and the gang got upon Carpet, with Jasmine holding Niha in her arms. Genie then went flying by with a drag line of Mozenrath beneath, along with the caged Xerxes who had woken up in another room.

Xerxes attempted to attack Niha, but to Aladdin and Jasmine's amazement and relief, Thundra actually attacked Xerxes, electrocuting him with lightning from her claws. Thundra then was honored to be Niha's godmother.

And to everybody's joy and shock, once the Sultan got the full story, he actually made Cass a free man in place of executing Mozenrath and Xerxes as they had crossed the line, kidnapping Sultan's family and attempting to kill Niha. And so with introductions of Iago's siblings, the family was bigger than before.

Thundra desired to head back to her jungle, and Iago went back with her, along with Mona while Othello and Sio stayed behind in the palace to live with Cass and the others. About a month and two weeks later, the three eggs of Thundra and Iago hatched, revealing two girls and one boy.

As promised, Thundra named her firstborn daughter, Alizeh. Alizeh remarkably got the plumage of Thundra and Iago's dark blue color, having Thundra's beak while having Iago's eyes. She got Iago's orange talons, while she got Thundra's light green tip feathers on her wings. Her tail feathers are crimson red, just like Iago. And for her size, both parents figure that she would be somewhat taller than Iago, but shorter than Thundra.

Then their secondborn daughter, Iago named her, Dilna. Dilna remarkably looks like her mother, while having Iago's beak, eyes, along with her uncle Othello's black talons. She is going to be shorter than Alizeh, but still going to be bigger than Iago in size.

Finally, their son, he was given the name of Onyx for he had surprised everybody with his appearance. His plumage is onyx black, hence his name. On the tips of his wings and tail is Iago's crimson red color.

He got Thundra's eyes, while his beak is slightly round on top while flat on the bottom, not big as Iago's, and not long as Thundra's beak, just rather in the middle. And he's the biggest of all, figuring that he would grow very, very close to Thundra in height.

And so, Thundra named Aladdin as their godfather. And both families visited regularly as they could to the jungle or Agrabah, and vice versa. And they all lived happily ever after. "Wait, wait, what about the fact that Al and Jas got another kid some years later, or what about the time they had to save the city from Mirage?!".

_(Breaking the fourth wall)_ Genie came out, revealing himself as the protester. **Genie, stop breaking the fourth wall! **"Okay, okay, Traveler, I hear you, but what about our dear viewers?". **I am the author, yes?** "Alright, fine. You're the boss, but what about Niha's adventures?". **Genie!****!** "Ah, going, I am going!". He leaves the scene swiftly for a moment before he suddenly appeared as a version of Porky. "T-that's all, folks!". **(growls)** "By Allah! Goodbye, everybody!". And everybody lived happily ever after.

_**The End**_


End file.
